User blog:Mistertrouble189/Help Wanted: Combo Weapons
Hello! So User:NathanL messaged me a huge list that would be helpful for our combo weapon pages. He wrote down the locations of such weapons needed to make a combo weapon, so this would be great to add to our combo weapon pages! Here is his message (can be found on my talk page): ---- 2"x 4": Bunker Hallway, Bunker, Silver Strip Alley, Silver Strip Center (M), South Plaza Amplifier: TuneMakers, Entertainment Isle, Robsaka, Silver Strip Stage (M) Baseball Bat: Bunker Hallway, Sporttrance, Flexin Battery: TuneMakers(M), Silver Strip Slot Ranch Casino (M), Silver Strip Center (M) Beer: Casino's B.F.G.: Special Mission Map Bingo Ball Cage: Bingo (lol) Bow and Arrow: Chief Hut, Shanks Bowie Knife: BBQ Hut, Flexin, Palisade (M), Silver Strip Atlantica (M), Neds Boxing Gloves: BBQ Hut, Shanks, Flexin, Palisade (M), Silver Strip Atlantica (M) Box of Nails: Bunker Hallway, Silver Strip Alley (M), everywhere, south plaza Bull Skull: Grill House Cement Saw: Silver Strip Palisade (M), South Plaza Chainsaw: BBQ Hut, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Alley (M), South Plaza Computer Case: Hat racks, Roy's Mart, Royal Flush Plaza Kiosk (2nd floor), Willy Travels, Poker Desk, Construction Hat: Tiger Den, Magic (M), Truck in Silver Strip (near center), South Plaza Drill Motor: Vaults, South Plaza (M) Dynamite: Cheesecake Mania, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Atlantica (M), Silver Strip Stage (M), South Plaza Air Ducts Electric Guitar: Tune Makers, Silver Strip Stage, America Casino, Entertainment Isle Fire Extinguisher: Bunker Hallway, Bunker, Roy's Mart, Harvey's, Wily Travels, Poker Desk, Silver Strip Stage (M), Silver Strip Royal Flush (M) Flashlight: Slot Ranch Pink (M), Tiger Den, Atlantica Casino(Throughout), Silver Strip Truck, South Plaza Football: Silver Strip Center Fountain Fireworks: Astonishing Illusions, American Historium Gasoline Canister: Yucatan Casino Bathroom, Leon's, South Plaza Gems: Marriage Makers, Eternal Timepiece, AApparel, Slot Ranch Pink Stage, Every Diamond Grenade: High Noon Shooting Range Goblin Mask: Silver Strip (M) Hunk of Meat: random places Lawn Dart: Royal Flush Plaza, Cheesecake Mania (M), Palisade Center (On Side), Silver Strip Center LMG: Top Of Aztec Statue Leaf Rake: Silver Strip Center Lizard Mask: ToyBox, BBQhut, Magic (Atlantica Casino) Lawnmower:Palisade Center, Silver Strip Center, Lauli..., Silver Strip Royal Flush (M) Leaf Blower: Juggz (M) Lead Pipe: Bunker Hallway, Tiger Den, Silver Strip Back Alley Maintenance, South Plaza Machete: AApparell, Tiger Den, Shanks, Silver Strip Back Alley (M) Merc Assault Rifle: Casino Vaults MMA gloves:Flexin Motor Oil: Slot Ranch Main Stage, Palisade (M) Newspaper: Common Paddle: Palisade Center, Under Sea Travel, Silver Strip Alley, Lauli..., South Plaza (Hickory's)&(M) Parasol: Undersea Travel, Palisade Center, Beside Movie Theater, Juggz (M) Pitchfork: Grill House, Tiger Den, Silver Strip Center, South Plaza (M) Plates: Every Goddam Place Power Drill: Harvey's, Grill House, Cuccina Denac, Cheesecake Mania, Rojo Diablo, BBQ Hut, South Plaza Propane Tank: Silver Strip Alley (M), South Plaza Push Broom: Common Pylon: Bunker Hallway, Leon's, Silver Strip Ranch? R? (M), South Plaza Robot Bear: Astonishing Illusions, Chocolate Confessions, Brand New U Rocket Fireworks: Poker Desk, Silver Strip Back Alley (M), Silver Strip Slot Ranch (M) Saw Blade: Bunker Hallway (Boxes), Silver Strip Palisade (M), South Plaza Servbot Mask: Baron Von, Leon's Shotgun: Platinum Strip Stage, High Noon Shooting Range, South Plaza Air Ducts Sledge Hammer: Bunker Hallway, Common, South Plaza Spear: Chief Hut, BBQ Hut, Under Sea Travel, Ned's Spray Paint: In the Closet, Wave Style, American Historium, High Noon Shooting Range, Silver Strip R(Slot Ranch)? (M), South Plaza Tennis Racket: Kokonuts Sport's Town, Palisade Couchs Tiki Torch: Tiger Den, Grill House Toy Helicopter: ToyBox, Children's Castle, Baron Von, Ultimate Playhouse Toy Spitball Gun: ToyBox, Baron Von, Ultimate Playhouse Training Sword: Slot Ranch Pink Stage, Hamburger Fief Vacuum Cleaner: Bunker, Poker Desk, Bunker Hallway, South Plaza(M) Water Gun: Yucatan Center (Palisade?), Chris's Fine Food's, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Pink (M), Silver Strip Center, South Plaza Ultimate Playhouse Whiskey: Common... Wheelchair: Royal Flush Plaza, TuneMaker, American Casino...etc (M) stands for those maintenance rooms where you make the combo items, and when its says Silver Strip Atlantica (M) I mean, in the Silver Strip maintenance room that is closest to the Atlantica Casino. Some of the names are abbreviated partially because I had limited space on the paper I was writing this stuff on. And I got a little confused with some of my own short hands... ---- I will be getting to this soon, but if you want to get a head start, go for it! Thanks User:NathanL for this info! Category:Blog posts